This application claims priority to Republic of Korea Patent Application 2000-846, filed Jan. 10, 2000.
This invention relates to a solar control film that blocks the sunlight, when applied to various windows of automobiles, buildings or exhibition places and that prevent any second accident caused by broken glasses at an accident, and more particularly, to the solar control film, wherein an antifog layer is applied, while a hologram is also applied in whole or in part for an elegant look.
Recently, a solar control film has been widely used for various purposes as follows: (1) energy conservation through the enhancement of the air-conditioning and heating efficiency, (2) natural disasters (e.g. earthquake), prevention of broken glasses in a car accident from being scattered, (3) prevention of discoloration of furniture and decorations inside the buildings, (4) protection of individual privacy, and (5) elegant look.
However, the conventional solar control film is only designed to simply demonstrate one color, which is prepared by the following procedure: a solvent-type dye for the development of color is added to a pressure sensitive adhesive layer which is coated on a plastic film substrate, or when a metal deposit layer is intended to be newly formed, a pressure sensitive adhesive layer is provided on top of the metal deposit layer in a plastic layer.
Further, the convention art has recognized some disadvantages in that since its surface protective layer serves to protect a simple protective layer, the actual function is less useful and the fogging phenomenon in the automobiles and buildings on rainy days results in preventing the proper driving or poor vision from the buildings.
The outlined structure is shown in FIG. 1. The conventional solar control film as shown in FIG. 1 is formed in such a manner that a surface protective layer 1, a polyethylene terephthalate film 2, a metal deposit layer 4, a pressure sensitive adhesive layer 5, and a release film 6 are laminated in due order.
Under such circumstances, the inventors et al. have conducted intensive studies to improve the simplicity of the color and the simple function of the protective layer that the conventional solar control film has encountered and thus, a novel solar control film can be prepared in such a manner that with a hologram-engraved layer in a coloring layer and proper control of metal deposition layer in terms of site and thickness, various patters can be produced and a variety of beautiful appearances can be also realized depending on the colors and direction of sunlight, while having an antifog action at the surface protective layer.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a solar control film with a hologram pattern which can demonstrate the elegant looks, differentiating from the conventional one-color solar control film, while having an antifog action at the surface protective layer.
To accomplish the above object, the solar control film of this invention is characterized by a structure, wherein a surface protective layer with an antifog action, a plastic film substrate, a hologram layer, a metal deposit layer, a coloring pressure sensitive adhesive layer, and a release film are laminated in due order.